Harry Potter the Magical Principal: Jeddie bond
by Challenge King
Summary: Harry sits in on Sikowitz's class and something special happens between Jade and Freddie. This like the first two is a Harry Potter/Victorious/iCarly crossover. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter which belongs to J.K. Rowling or iCarly and Victorious which belongs to Dan Schneider.  
**

* * *

Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz's Classroom  
Los Angeles, California  
Friday, February 21, 2012

Harry leaned against the wall by the door to Sikowitz's classroom to observe the class as the eccentric hippie teacher himself had Jade and Freddie get up on the stage to do something Sikowitz called alphabet improv. Harry knew Freddie and Jade were close and had gotten even closer after Jade and Beck broke-up after Sinjin's game show. Harry felt that the two would be good for each other and he knew Jade's mother Ruby his fiance felt the same way about them since she liked Freddie a lot better than Beck. Harry watched as the two started there improv scene.

"Are we there yet?" Jade asked as she tried to look at the pretend atlas in her hands.

"Be quiet!" Freddie said acting like he was losing it. Jade had a pretend broken leg. Thankfully, she wasn't acting sick. She was acting like it was the worst injury ever in the world. Freddie was pretending to drive her out of town to his pretend cabin just outside of Los Angeles to make her rest.

"Come on, we've been in here for hours."

"Don't make me turn this truck around, Jade!"

"E-mer-gen-cy, I have to pee…"

"Frick! I told you to go last stop!" In Freddie's pretend defense, he had, but she insisted on getting that pretend Big Gulp drink.

"Get me to a tree or something. I can lean on it." Jade said.

"Hold your horses."

"I don't have horses to hold. I don't like horses."

"Just deal with it."

"Kill joy."

"Look, there's a McDonald's."

"Maybe we could stop for lunch…" Jade wondered to Freddie.

"Nuggets, I want their nuggets."

"Or how about a salad?"

"Pshaw. Freddie wants him some nuggets," Freddie pouted.

"Quit it already. You can have nuggets."

"Really? Yeah!"

"Sweet and sour sauce okay?"

"Totally."

"Umbrella still in the back?" Jade asked as they pretended it had started raining and as jade reached for the pretend umbrella behind Freddie.

"Victory is mine!" Jade exclaimed having a Stewie Griffin moment.

"Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink," Freddie said as he went around the back of the pretend truck to open Jade's pretend door.

"Xyst is a word and 13 points in Words with Friends…" Jade pretended to be playing Words with Friends as she sat in a chair resting her pretend broken leg in another.

"You want dessert?" Freddie asked. He pretended like he shouldn't have asked; as she acted like was too wrapped up in playing Friends with Words.

"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A Dee-Ay!" Jade spoke as the pretend food came with Freddie to the chairs.

Sikowitz ended the improv after Jade's last line and complimented both Freddie and for finishing with all of the letters without messing up as they walked back to their seats. Harry smiled as he noticed Freddie and Jade share a long look as they sat down before they averted their eyes from each other and blushed slightly and wondered what they were thinking about.

* * *

Two weeks later…

* * *

Harry leaned against the wall by the door to Sikowitz's classroom again after two weeks to observe the class and Sikowitz feeling that something important was going to happen. The eccentric teacher in question had Jade and Freddie get up on stage for a bit of alphabet improv to start the class off. Harry had noticed during the last two weeks that Freddie and Jade had been acting different with each other. He planned on finding out was going on soon even though Ruby wasn't overly worried about it. Harry watched as Jade and Freddie started their improv scene.

"Zero patience left here, Freddie… Help!" Jade said waving her pretend broken PearPad at Freddie.

"You can do this on your own you know without having me do it every time." Freddie replied as he pretended to fix the pretend broken PearPad and show her how to do it at the same time.

"Xanax all gone… Right into the toilet... Oops," Jade said as she acted like she was dropping a handful of pills down into a toilet.

"Whoa Jade, you can't just flush medication down the toilet!" Freddie said as he scrambled over to the pretend toilet acting like he was going to try to get the pills out.

"Very funny… Since when?" Jade pouted at him.

"Up there in that head of yours, is there anything working?" Freddie asked jokingly.

"Tuesday is Wednesday." Jade said jokingly back at him.

"Somebody better get up here soon, or I'm gonna wring her pretty neck with my bare hands," Freddie spoke to the audience/class.

"Right, more like you want kiss and massage my pretty neck, Freddie," Jade said as she gave Freddie a sultry look.

"Quickly guys, I'm losing it up here." Freddie said to the class as he moved closer to Jade.

"Freddie, oh Freddie, Are you gonna get me..." Jade began to sound creepy like Jack Nicholson in The Shining and it started to scare the class as she acted like she closed a door as she moved to put some distance between her and Freddie.

"Open this door right now…" Freddie asked/demanded.

"Not on the hairs on your chinny chin chin…" Jade said back to him.

"Mama Mia!" Freddie exclaimed as he acted like he busted down the pretend door between him and Jade.

"Love that movie we should watch that tonight." Jade said smiling at Freddie.

"Kill Bill would be better, I would like to watch those instead." Freddie said negotiating with her.

"Just watch Mama Mia! tonight with me and we will watch both Kill Bills tomorrow night." Jade said giving a counter offer to him.

"I want it to be just us tonight and tomorrow night." Freddie countered

"Have that chocolate and coffee I like with you when you come over and we will have a deal." Jade said to him as her final offer.

"Great we have a deal then!" Freddie said smiling at her knowing how much she loves coffee and dark chocolate.

"Fun, now to just get Harry to take my mom out for the next two nights." Jade said to Freddie as she looked at Harry by the door of Sikowitz's classroom. The whole class turned around to look at the principal of the performing high school. Harry shrugged at them and then nodded at Jade agreeing to do it for her.

Jade smirked at Harry before she turned back to Freddie and ended the alphabet improv by repeating a letter already used. "Freddie, are you my friend?" Jade questioned the former-Seattlite as she saw the realization in his at what she was really asking him.

"Dammit Jade!" Freddie said to her, but then after he thought about it for a few seconds. "Yes, I think so."

"Cool. I have a boyfriend now." Jade smiled broadly at him

"But… Fuck. Beck's gonna have a coronary when he comes back from Canada." Freddie said to her knowing that Beck despite the problems he had with Jade's attitude about other girls still wanted to be with her.

"Ah, ah, ah… No getting out of it now," Jade giggled through narrowed eyes as she grabbed Freddie by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Freddie didn't resist whatsoever as he wrapped his arms around Jade's waist and pulled her closer to him. Something that no one noticed as they stared in shock at Jade and Freddie was the faint glow that surrounded them. Harry noticed the glow around Freddie and Jade and smiled broadly as he moved away from the wall and left the classroom to give Ruby a call to let her know the good news about Freddie and Jade.

**Author's Note:**** Please review and tell me what you think and this is only going to be a one-shot so if anyone wants to continue it themselves please leave a review or PM directly me about it. Please read the other two stories that are in connection to this one and review them. The Jeddie relationship started in this and the name for Jade's mother is a shout-out to OneHorseShay whose stories everyone should go read and review. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Crossover Challenges and iCarly Crossover Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you.**


End file.
